


Pretender

by Doggokathi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Homosexuality, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doggokathi/pseuds/Doggokathi
Summary: Magnus ist der beliebteste Junge der Schule, welcher auch dazu bekannt ist die unbeliebten Schüler zu drangsalieren. Seine Freundin ist die Lead Cheerleaderin, er ist der Quarterback und kommt aus einer Reichen Familie. Kurzum, er scheint alles zu haben. Alec hingegen ist der neue, stille Junge der im Schatten seines besten Freundes steht und von den anderen Schülern entweder ignoriert, oder gehänselt wird. Offensichtlich hat auch Magnus beschlossen ihm das Leben zur Hölle zu machen.  Doch was passiert, wenn Alec zufällig etwas über Ihn erfährt was dieser niemanden hatte wissen lassen wollen?





	Pretender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, freut mich, dass du über diese Fanfiktion gestolpert bist. Das hier ist meine allererste Fanfiktion. Ich bin noch ziemlich unerfahren was das Schreiben angeht, deswegen entschuldige ich mich jetzt schon für alle Arten von Fehlern (leider auch Grammatikalischen). Diese Story ist von der Serie Glee inspiriert und spielt damit in Ohio. Man muss die Serie jedoch nicht gekannt haben…  
> Edit: Grammatik wird bald überarbeitet und die Texte werden in den späteren Kapiteln von der Rechtschreibung her deutlich besser & übersichtlicher

* * *

„Alec? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“

  
Alec war gerade dabei herauszufinden, welche Stunde er als erstes hatte und wo sich der Raum in dem diese stattfinden sollte befand, während seine Schwester ihn mit irgendeiner Geschichte von irgendeinem Typen vollquatschte, dem sie gestern ihre Telefonnummer gegeben hatte.

  
Alec sah langsam auf. „Äh ja… dieser Meliton scheint trotz seines dämlichen Namens ein wirklich netter Kerl zu sein.“

Isabelle seufzte und lehnte sich neben ihn gegen einen Spind. „Sein Name ist Meliorn und ich habe gefragt ob es für dich in Ordnung ist, wenn ich heute mit ihm die Mittagspause verbringe.“

Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, bis er schließlich leicht nickte.

„Super!“ Sie lehnte sich nach vorne um ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben und Alec hoffte inständig, dass er jetzt keinen Abdruck von ihrem knallroten Lippenstift im Gesicht hatte.  
  
Nachdem Isabelle sich auf dem Weg zu ihrem Klassenraum gemacht hatte, widmete Alec sich wieder seinem Stundenplan. Laut diesem hatte er jetzt Mathe im Raum G12. Jetzt musste Alec nur noch den Raum ausfindig machen, was bei einem Gebäude von dieser Größe nicht sehr einfach zu sein schien.

Er hätte Jace oder Izzy nach dem Weg fragen sollen, als er noch die Möglichkeit dazu gehabt hatte, aber das wäre doch wirklich zu einfach gewesen…  
Die Schulglocke kündigte die erste Stunde an, also tat er das einzig vernünftige, was er in diesem Fall tun konnte. Er hielt Ausschau nach jemandem, der ihm den Weg zeigen könnte. Da keine Lehrer in der Nähe zu seien schienen ging er auf die nächst beste Gruppe von Schülern zu und tippte einem von ihnen auf die Schulter. Ein dunkelhaariger Junge mit einer Brille und einem T-Shirt mit dem Aufdruck: „I Blogged your MOM“, drehte sich um und warf Alec einen fragenden Blick zu. Neben ihm stand ein kleines rothaariges Mädchen. Die beiden waren ungefähr in Alec´s Alter.

  
Er räusperte sich. „Hat einer von euch beiden vielleicht ne Ahnung wo hier der Raum G12 ist? Ich bin neu und kenne mich nicht aus.“

Die beiden warfen sich einen Blick zu und der braunhaarige legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter während er ihm antwortete.

„Komm mit, ich habe auch dort Unterricht.“ Alec nickte und trat einen Schritt zurück, einerseits um Platz zu machen und andererseits damit der Fremde seine Hand von Alec´s Schulter nehmen musste.

  
„Ich bin übrigens Simon. Simon Lewis“, sagte der der Junge während die beiden den Gang entlanggingen.

Die rothaarige war nicht mitgekommen, da sie woanders Unterricht hatte und so gingen sie zu zweit den mit Schülern überfüllten Gang entlang.

„Alec", stellte auch er sich vor während er sich umsah. An seiner alten High-School hatte es Uniformen gegeben, hier jedoch waren die Menschen völlig unterschiedlich gekleidet. Einige von ihnen hatten auch Sportjacken oder Cheerleader Uniformen an.

„Du bist also neu? Es kommt nicht oft vor das jemand mitten im Jahr zu uns wechselt. Obwohl…Raphael Santiago ist auch mitten im Jahr hierher gewechselt. Raphael ist einer unserer Football Spieler und war mal mit Camille Belcourt zusammen. Sie passen allein Namentlich echt gut zusammen, findest du nicht auch? Aber dann hat sie ihn mit Magnus Bane betrogen welcher, wenn ich es mir so recht überlege Namentlich genauso gut passt...“

Alec war ab der Personenbeschreibung von diesem Raphael bereits klar geworden, dass es ein riesen Fehler gewesen war, Simon anzusprechen. Er redete ohne Punkt und Komma über Themen, die Alec genau so wenig Interessierten wie Jace´s Theorien von zu Kannibalismus neigenden Enten. Das sie mitten im Jahr gewechselt hatten, lag daran das ihre Familie erst vor kurzem nach Ohio gezogen war. Sein Vater hatte wegen der Stilllegung einer Betriebsanlage seinen Job verloren, jedoch einen guten in Ohio gefunden. Alec war es im Grunde egal wo sie wohnten. Da er an seiner alten Schule eh nur wenige Freunde gehabt hatte und die einzigen Personen, auf die er nicht verzichten konnte seine Familie waren, hätte Alec sonst wo Wohnen können. Isabelle und Max hingegen, war es nicht so einfach gefallen sich von ihren dortigen Freunden zu verabschieden und Alec hatte während des stundenlangen Rumgejammere seines kleinen Bruders im Auto versucht, an Musik zu ertauben.

  
„…Und deswegen ist Raphael jetzt mit Samantha zusammen. Wenn du noch etwas über die Leute hier wissen möchtest dann frag einfach. Wow, ich sollte wirklich über eine Karriere als Gossip-Girl nachdenken. Weil ich irgendwie über jeden Bescheid weiß, verstehst du?“

Alec verstand nicht und war mehr als nur Dankbar als sie schließlich vor dem Raum G12 stehen blieben. Simon öffnete die Tür und sie betraten den Raum, der von lautem Stimmengewirr gefüllt war. Der Lehrer war noch nicht da, was Simon die Möglichkeit gab, Alec weiterhin mit seinem Gerede zu foltern während er sich auf einen der hinteren Plätze setzte. Würde es unter Notwehr fallen, wenn Alec ihn erwürgen würde?

„Der Sinn der Funktionsanalyse ist es, die wichtigsten Eigenschaften einer Funktion zu errechnen.“ Alec kaute auf seinem Stift herum während der Lehrer die erste Aufgabe erklärte. Er hatte sich auf einen hinteren Platz neben ein dürres Mädchen gesetzt um Simons Redeschwall zu entkommen. Das Mädchen beachtete ihn gar nicht erst, was Alec für äußerst angenehm hielt. Der Klassenraum war in einem dunklen Blauton gestrichen, was ihn kleiner wirken ließ. Alexanders Tisch war mit allen möglichen Sachen bekritzelt, darunter gab es auch nicht gerade geistreiche Aussagen zu Personen wie: Mike Abrams ist ne Schwuchtel. Alec presste die Lippen auf einander und ließ seinen Stift sinken… Er war Schwul und hatte gehofft, dass er wenigstens auf dieser Schule offener mit seiner Sexualität umgehen könnte. Er wollte ganz bestimmt nicht, dass sein Name ebenfalls auf einem dieser verschmierten Tische landen würde und er wollte nicht länger Verstecken müssen wer er war. Es war Alec im Grunde egal ob die Leute ihn hier mochten. Gut, vielleicht hätte er schon ganz gerne ein paar Leute mit denen er rumhängen könnte, wenn Izzy und Jace gerade nicht in der Nähe waren, aber es war nicht so als ob er dringend Freunde brauchte. Alec war ein Einzelgänger. Zugegeben, er hatte schon oft darüber nachgedacht wie es wäre, in einer Beziehung zu sein. Auf seiner alten Schule hatte er einmal einen Jungen geküsst, es war jedoch auf einer Party gewesen auf die Isabelle ihn geschleppt hatte. Damals war Alec total betrunken gewesen und erinnerte sich nicht einmal an den Namen des Jungen. Alec rechnete eh nicht damit, dass er auf der High School einen Freund finden würde.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nach dem Unterricht hatte Simon wieder seine Verfolgung aufgenommen und auch Clary (das war der Name der rothaarigen) hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt. Vielleicht hätte Alec versucht die beiden abzuschütteln, aber er brauchte sie dringend um sich hier irgendwie Orientieren zu können.

  
Sie gingen gerade einen Gang entlang, als Alec gepackt und gegen einen Spind geschubst wurde, dicht gefolgt von Simon. Er wollte gerade fragen was zur Hölle das ganze sollte als eine Jungenstimme etwas sagte.

„Wo hast du denn deinen neuen Freund her, Lewis?“, sagte ein Kerl mit weißen Haaren der von einer Gruppe von Schülern in Sportjacken umringt war.

„Netter Fang Wieselgesicht“, lachte ein anderer mit schwarzem Haar und gebräunter Haut.

Alec richtete sich auf und sah zu Simon, der sich mit einem ängstlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht neben Clary gestellt hatte, welche Wütend zu den Jungen aufsah.

Der Weißhaarige drehte sich zu einem anderen um.

„Was sagst du dazu Magnus?“ Alec´s Aufmerksamkeit fiel auf den Jungen den der Weißhaarige angesprochen hatte. Magnus war groß und hatte schwarze, in Stacheln hochgegelte Haare, seine Augen hatten etwas Katzenartiges an sich.Ob er Kontaktlinsen trug? Möglicherweise hätte Alec noch mehr Zeit damit verbracht ihn anzustarren, aber der Junge riss ihn mit seiner Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ich denke Sieben Minuten im Himmel mit Lewis würden dem neuen nicht schaden. Mein Spind ist gerade groß genug für die beiden“, sagte Magnus mit einem leichten Grinsen. Alec verstand es nicht, er verstand nicht was sie für ein Problem hatten. Er verstand nur, dass es besser war, sich nicht mit ihnen anzulegen. Das war sein erster Tag und er hatte sich offenbar Unbeliebt gemacht, noch bevor er überhaupt irgendetwas tun konnte.

  
„Alec Lightwood, richtig?“ Hinter ihm ertönte die Stimme einer Lehrerin. „Kommen sie bitte mit ins Direktorat, dort liegen noch einige Bücher für sie bereit.“

Die Gruppe von Jungen zerstreute sich und Alec entspannte sich ein wenig. Die Frau war genau zur richtigen Zeit aufgetaucht. Er rieb sich die pochende Schulter, die noch etwas vom Aufprall gegen den Spind schmerzte, während er der Lehrerin zum Direktorat folgte. Das war definitiv nicht die Art von erstem Schultag, die er sich vorgestellt hatte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo…das wäre dann das erste (sehr kurze) Kapitel. Ich muss unbedingt noch ins schreiben reinkommen. Ich habe das Gefühl die Geschichte ist noch sehr stockend und etwas langweilig geschrieben. Ich hoffe sie hat trotzdem jemandem gefallen und vielleicht den Wunsch geweckt weiter zu lesen…
> 
> Edit:Gibt es hier überhaupt deutsche Leser?


End file.
